ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Casual duty attire
Casual duty attire was informal clothing worn instead of a standard uniform while on duty. On some Starfleet vessels, certain crew members were granted permission, at the captain's discretion, to wear casual duty attire while serving on board. This diversion from the standard uniform code was typically granted to senior officers in specialized positions. ( ) 22nd century T'Pol's uniform In 2153, science officer T'Pol resigned from the Vulcan High Command. ( ) As she was no longer permitted to wear her former uniform as a civilian, she opted to don brightly colored, tight-fitting jumpsuits while on duty. ( ) After T'Pol accepted a commission to commander in 2154, her civilian jumpsuits were modified to include division coloring, rank insignia, and other details consistent with standard uniforms of the period. ( ) T'Pol continued to wear variations of her civilian jumpsuits until at least 2161. ( ) , during scenes depicting an alternate future, and in , when T'Pol was disguised as another crew member.}} File:T'Pol's casual uniform, red.jpg|Orange-red jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, purple.jpg|Purple jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, blue.jpg|Blue jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, white.jpg|White jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, red (2161).jpg|Orange-red jumpsuit with name and Starfleet patches (2161) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, purple (2161).jpg|Purple jumpsuit with name and Starfleet patches (2161) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, blue (2161).jpg|Blue jumpsuit with name and Starfleet patches (2161) 23rd century Wraparound tunic Mid 2260s-Early 2270s Captains had a choice of relaxed clothing to wear when on duty, in the form of a wraparound tunic. James T. Kirk favored two green variations. Charles Evans also wore a beige version of this tunic, though where it originated from is unknown. ( ) The captain of the also had a green tunic when the ship disappeared through a spatial rift in 2268, to reemerge in the mirror universe in the year 2155, where found the tunic in his quarters and wore it himself. ( ) Mid 2270s Bomber jacket Harry Morrow wearing a bomber jacket]] In keeping with the Starfleet practice of allowing officers of command rank to wear a less formal variant of the uniform, starting in the late 2270s command officers were given the option of wearing a suede leather bomber jacket version of the uniform. This was worn over the department color turtle neck. ( , , ) 24th century Deanna Troi's duty attire Between 2364 and 2370, Deanna Troi frequently wore casual, nonuniform attire while on duty as ship's counselor, as an alternative to a standard Starfleet uniform. She primarily favored unitards in a variety of colors. ( – TNG Season 6) Occasionally, she wore a turquoise variant with a long skirt. ( ) File:Troi gray unitard with green belt.jpg|Troi wearing a gray unitard with green belt (2364) File:Troi gray unitard with red belt.jpg|A gray unitard with red belt (2364) File:Troi gray unitard with pointed neckline.jpg|A variation of the gray unitard, with a pointed neckline (2364) File:Troi maroon unitard.jpg|A maroon unitard with a banded collar and matching shoes (2365) File:Troi turquoise dress.jpg|A turquoise variant with flowing skirt and matching shoes (2366) File:Troi purple unitard.jpg|A dark grey unitard with lavender banded collar (2366) While serving under Edward Jellico in 2369, she was ordered to wear a standard uniform while on duty. ( ) After Jellico's order, she wore a traditional uniform almost exclusively during the rest of her posting aboard the . (TNG Season 6 – ) , actress Marina Sirtis wore a standard blue uniform in only one instance before the sixth season episode – in a fictional future presented in the Season 4 installment . After "Chain of Command", Sirtis wore the unitard costumes only a few times, usually in scenes depicting Troi's off-duty activities.|In the "Stardate Revisited" documentary included with the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection, Marina Sirtis described the "gray unitard" outfits from the first season as being made of denim ("...and not the stretchy kind... like wearing skin-tight jeans up to your neck").}} Captain's variant By 2368, Starfleet had a uniform variant available to commanding officers in service aboard starships, consisting of a red command division suede jacket featuring banded cuffs and either leather or fabric black shoulders. Less formal than the standard duty uniform, this "captain's jacket" was a more casual dress option, with trousers reminiscent of the previous Starfleet uniform. ( ) In its first appearance, the uniform featured leather-like shoulders; however, in all other appearances, the uniform seems to be made of cotton, with suede used for the burgundy division color.}} File:Picard jacket leather shoulders.jpg|The first jacket, with leather shoulders (2368) File:Jean-Luc Picard wearing captain's jacket.jpg|The second revision, with fabric shoulders (2368) File:Picard gray uniform.jpg|The gray uniform undershirt with ribbed collar (2368) Category:Clothing